


rip taekook

by joohorn, sinnamonwithspice



Series: you're right my type [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), LAYSHA (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, M/M, Multi, Roommates, chatroom, disclaimer by sinnamon: i only helped with the plot so all the writing is the hard work of joohorn, massively gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohorn/pseuds/joohorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonwithspice/pseuds/sinnamonwithspice
Summary: -TAEKOOK-a messy kpop fichouse full of rich thirsty kids





	1. rip jeongguk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gays do gay stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mimi can't grammar  
> this is a callout post you thot  
> \- sinnamon

it was valentine's day.

everyone was out doing cute couple-y things for the day, bar junmyeon, who was at his workplace, namjoon, who was out shopping, running some errands for jin and three guys. zitao, (the horny bastard) was jacking off; jeongguk was practicing choreography 'cause he had nothing better to do; and seokjin was making lunch.  
when the doorbell rang, jeongguk hopped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where seokjin was.  
"who is it?" asked jeongguk curiously  
"oh, it's probably the new kid," seokjin said without even looking up  
"a new kid??? what??"  
"yeah, someone's moving in today."  
"what?!"  
"oh, that reminds me; when i was talking to him, i asked him if he knew anyone who lived here, and he said that you're in his music class, so he's gonna share a room with you," seokjin explained, still continuing with the cooking  
the doorbell rang again  
"go and greet your new roommate jeongguk,"   
"uurghhhh, don't wanna"  
"what did you just say to me?" jin finally looked up from his cooking and waved his spatula threateningly  
jeongguk ran out of the kitchen to escape jin's wrath, and opened the door. a boy barely taller than him was standing there.  
"hi jeongguk!" the boy smiled  
jeongguk suddenly fell to the ground, hand to his chest  
"arghh!" the boy gasped   
seokjin went to see what was happening, to spot jeongguk on the floor  
"what is wrong with that kid?" he muttered to himself

...

there was a loud thud, meaning that namjoon was home.  
"seokjin! i bought you a presenttt!" sang namjoon  
seokjin ran to him, grabbed his hand and dragged the poor namjoon to jeongguk's room dropping his bags on the way.  
"what's wrong?" namjoon asked slowly peeking his head round the door  
"he fainted," seokjin answered  
namjoon looked around the room and saw the boy  
he started cackling and left the room, still laughing.

...

_< namjoon added jimin, seokjin, hoseok, yoongi>_

namjoon: GUYS !

yoongi: what 

namjoon: WE CAN MAKE JEON JEONGGUK'S LIFE A LIVING HELL

jimin: really ?!!??!?!?!?

namjoon: YES AHAHAHAHAHA

jimin: H O W ??????

namjoon: HIS CRUSH MOVED IN AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

hoseok: WHAT

hoseok: SOMEONE ELSE MOVED IN ?

hoseok: AND IT'S KOOKIE'S CRUSH ????

yoongi: what the fuck

seokjin: oh my god

seokjin: i'm the one who made kookie open the door 

seokjin: so that's why he fainted lmao !!

jimin: he fainted ?????

namjoon: yeppp

seokjin: and they're sharing a room as well

hoseok: rip kookie lol


	2. rip kim taehyung

taehyung: i actually really like jeon jeongguk

taehyung: he's so cute and hot

taehyung: a sexyyyyy

taehyung: his thighs can crush me

taehyung: and he is so talented, i can never focus 

taehyung: i bet he didn't even know who i was before today

taehyung: he probably fainted because he saw me ;-;

taehyung: anyway

taehyung: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

taehyung: WAIT NO

taehyung: THAT'S BAD

taehyung: VERY BAD

taehyung: I'M GONNA HAVE A PERMANENT BONER OMLLLLLLLLLLLLL

taehyung: KILL ME

taehyung: NAM JOON KILL ME

  
taehyung turned his phone off in shame...but then turned it back on to start messaging again.

as taehyung clicked on the chat he realised something.

something that will actually kill him.

like, actually murder kim taehyung.

kim taehyung looked at who he had been sending these messages too.

and of course, as cliche as it is,

kim taehyung has been texting the one and only jeon jeongguk.

lmao.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO ????" screamed taehyung

the boy stood up and ran outside.

his long ass legs ran to the closest coffee shop, he ordered a shit tone of food so he can stress eat and sat on the table at the very back of the restaurant.

taehyung grabbed his phone and checked the chat

at this point taehyung was sweating, so much

people in the cafe moved to different tables that were further away from him because they thought he had a fever.

 


	3. rip taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongguk wishes death upon himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really badly written bc im drained  
> art right here guys  
> the best chapter and the best writing i've ever done
> 
> sinnamon here ✌  
> i edited it n changed stuff to the right tense cause mimi doesn't know how to SPAG

'i want to die' thought jeongguk as he read the messages sent by taehyung.

'i want to die, i'm gonna die, what's the best way?'

jeongguk ran to the closest cafe to him so he could just eat until he died

he went to order a drink and sat at a table by the front of the cafe. jeongguk got out his phone and started texting namjoon:

 **jeongguk:** namjoon im goin 2 die

 **jeongguk:** im at the closest cafe pls kill me thanks

 **jeongguk:** taehyung texted me thinking he was messaging you and its like he said everything that i was thinking ;;;;;;; 

 **jeongguk:** i want 2 die

 **jeongguk:** urgh i want to marry him and have beautiful babies with him

 **jeongguk:** not fair ;;;;

 **jeongguk:** but if he likes me then i can go for him

 **jeongguk:** hah jk im too scared for that

 **jeongguk:** its like im living in a drama damn

 **jeongguk:** well i gues im juts gonna have permanent boner as well.

 **jeongguk:** i love how calm i sound im actually really freaking out

 **jeongguk:** like in the time ive been messaging ive gone thru like 3 coffees aha kms

jeongguk clicked off the app and then looked back at it to type some other gay stuff when he realised he was texting jeongguk all along !!!!!!!!!

wow !!!!!! whatta coincidence !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

jeongguk got out of his seat and made a run for it, yes this boy hasn't payed yet smh.

taehyung looked up to see jeongguk running out the shop. the cashier called after him and was about to call the police until taehyung issa prince and pays for jeongguk's coffees explaining that he is a friend and agreed to pay for him before hand

 

 


End file.
